


'Til the World Ends

by talitha78



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: An Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier aka Magneto/Professor X vid for the movieX-Men: First Class.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 3





	'Til the World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2011 from cam footage.
> 
> Ummm. I think Erik/Charles broke my brain. Again, this is not the vid I intended to make, and yet here it is. The thing is, I was making myself anxious with all the _Sturm und Drang_ of my EPIC ANGSTY vid, and it finally collapsed under the weight of its own pretensions. Fuck it; play to your strengths, I say. Britney gives me strength: this vid was sheer glee from beginning to end.
> 
> I think I might make an extended remix version of this when the DVDs finally come out, but this is it folks, the _X-Men: First Class_ well has run dry. I will cease with the vidspam now. :)

**Title:** 'Til the World Ends  
 **Song Artist:** Britney Spears  
 **Fandom:** _X-Men: First Class_  
 **Pairing:** Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier aka Magneto/Professor X  
 **Length:** 1:57  
 **Warnings:** Images of violence.

[ 'Til the World Ends, 38MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/me96981nmmtb70j4qadc.wmv)  
[ 'Til the World Ends, 16MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/hef9g6mce0pcaqngrk55.avi)   
Click to download.

No streaming options, sadly.

The original vid post can be found on [ Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/219198.html).


End file.
